Nectar and Ambrosia
by C. E. Mott
Summary: Nectar and Ambrosia: the food and drink of the gods. Love is as sweet as these heavenly delights. This story is a series of oneshots for Jibbs, Tate, Tiva, and McAbby. Co-authored by The Epitome of Awkward. The fourth chapter is Jibbs.
1. Stars and Fountain

**A/N: This is a ficlet written by Rhiannon Asterope (**.net/u/2686172/Rhiannon_Asterope**). This will be the first of a series of drabbles. Based off the prompts stars and fountain. Yes, it's short.**

"The stars are beautiful tonight," said Jenny.

"Not as beautiful as you," Gibbs said with a smile. Jenny looked at him and saw that his eyes were locked directly on hers. The sounds of Paris at night were like music to her ears. The soft notes of a distant fountain, the laughter of people stumbling out of nightclubs, the soft whispering of lovers in at the café tables surrounding them.

"Jethro," she said, smiling. "We are here on assignment, remember?"

"I know, but we're in Paris. Why can't we enjoy ourselves a little?" His smile widened ever so slightly as he said this, and Jenny couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, music began playing. Jenny looked over to see a street performer playing a guitar and singing a slow ballad. She looked back to see Gibbs extending a hand toward her. "Shall we dance?" he said.

Jenny looked at him and took his hand. They rose together and began to sway softly on the pavement.


	2. Daydreams

**A/N: Please Review! Written by Rhiannon Asterope**

As Jenny was drawn sharply from her reverie by the sound of her name from the door, she wondered how long she had been daydreaming. "Director Shepherd," her assistant said coolly. "You have a call on line 1."

"Tell them I'll take it later," Jenny said distractedly.

"It's from the director of ICE, " said her assistant.

"I'll take it later," this time more firmly. Her assistant shrugged and shut the door, and Jenny's thoughts returned to her time as a field agent. She often missed those golden years. Though in many ways it was complicated, being a field agent had a comfortable simplicity. Solve the case. Complete the mission. At its core, that's all she had done. Thought she loved being director and holding this position of power, the politics and paperwork of the job sometimes grew monotonous. She missed a certain amount of recklessness.

Of course, she was never more reckless than in the time she spent in Paris. _With Jethro_ she thought wistfully, but she quickly shook her head as if shaking it could calm her now the racing of her heart, however slight. Paris was a long time ago, she told herself. These feelings were just remnants of that time.

Though it had been wonderful. In the most romantic city in the world with one of the greatest guys she had ever met, how could something not happen. She admitted now they had been reckless, and their behavior probably had a negative effect on the mission, but she wouldn't trade those nights in his arms from anything.

"Director Shep—" her assistant didn't even have time to finish saying Jenny's name before she was interrupted by the opening of the door. Coffee in hand, Jethro strutted into her office with the stoic confidence that she had always known to be only his. "What do you want Jethro?"

"I need you to tell the ICE to stop interfering with my case."

"Jethro, you know inter-agency relations—"

"Jenny, you know I've never liked politics. Just get their director on the phone and tell him to tell his agents to stop impeding my investigation."

"All right Jethro."

He began the walk out of her office, but before he could reach the door, Jenny said softly, "Jethro."

"Yes, Jenny."

"Do you ever think about Paris?"

He paused a moment before answering, "All the time." And with that he walked out of her office and shut the door.


	3. Arson

**A/N: I decided to change the name because 'Drizzle' just made me think of Quinn and Finn from Glee, when Finn tried to name the baby Drizzle. This ficlet was actually written by **_**moi**_** and was based on the prompt arson. I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, Rhiannon is taking a short hiatus in between Jibbs and Tate (guess what ship is coming next?) and I have been swamped with Trigonometry, which I can't figure out. Anyway: voila, I hope you enjoy!**

Gibbs burst into Jenny's office in his usual style.

"Hello, Jethro." She greeted him without glancing up from her desk.

"Get ready to leave, we're going to dinner." He announced. This caused Jenny to look at him.

"Excuse me? I don't recall making plans with you." Gibbs laughed at her confused expression.

"It's a spontaneous idea. Come on, Jen, it'll be fun. How often do you get out of here anyway?" Although she would never let him know, it took all her willpower to resist him. However, when she saw his smile she caved. Jenny donned her coat. Gibbs offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They made their way to the elevator in silence. The rest of NCIS had left for the night and Jenny was glad to be free of the inevitable stares at her and Jethro. Flashes of Paris burst through her mind like faces in the windows of a train and she longed for the closeness and intimacy they once shared.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were in the elevator.

"It's a surprise."

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Gibbs merely chuckled in response. He opened the door of his car for her, a gentlemanly gesture. The pair flew off under the black canopy of the night, the lights of the city a blurry reflection in the windows. Jenny almost felt as though she were on a date, but quickly repressed all emotion. Their relationship had ended long ago, when she threw it away in Paris.

The car barely slowed as Gibbs turned it into a parking space. Drawn out of her wistful daydream, Jenny glanced around.

"We have arrived at Java Green Café, Milady." Gibbs grinned playfully, his eyes twinkling as he helped Jenny out of the car. A pleasantly surprised smile bloomed across Jenny's face as he took her hand and led her into the café. The two sat down at a table and ordered. A blissful silence rested easily in the air as the two gazed at each other from across the table. Drumming up a light conversation, the couple quickly fell into a rhythm. Jenny swiftly recognized the echoes of Paris in their talk. She decided to let the memories run free—she could dream, if only for one night. They had barely touched their meals when their attention was called away.

A thunderous blast erupted from the back as brilliant shades of orange and yellow burst into existence, leaping through the air in a spiteful dance. Instinctively, Gibbs snatched Jenny out of her seat and threw her to the floor where he lay on top of her. The crowd in the café watched as the fiery explosion blossomed in the back corner, blooming in a hypnotic display of fireworks before receding into the corner.

"Jethro," Jenny began a few moments later. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Yes, Jenny?"

"You can get off me now." He smiled wickedly before consenting. Helping her up, the two looked around at the remains of the café. While it appeared no one was killed, several people had been thrown backwards and the once-painted walls were now seared black. Gibbs put his arm around Jenny, holding her close to him. It was not long before the wails of police sirens were heard and the café was evacuated. While medics tended to the wounded, Gibbs approached an officer and requested that he be allowed to leave. The officer consented, provided he was given Jenny's and Gibbs' numbers to contact them if they were the target of the arsonist. The pair acquiesced and left the scene. Still slightly rattled from the explosion, Jenny didn't protest when Gibbs took her hand. It was comforting to have something to hold onto.

When they arrived at her house, Gibbs walked her to her door. They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the music of the night about them.

"That was an eventful evening." Jenny whispered, not wanting to shatter the halcyon moment between them with loud chatter. Gibbs simply nodded—he was not one to waste breath. The two continued to stand in serene quiet, so close they could almost feel the heat emanating from the other's body. Gibbs watched Jenny's frosty breath float through the air. He had no desire to be anywhere else, no desire for this moment to end. Eventually, the chill of the black night began to bite at Jenny.

"I should probably go inside." She muttered mournfully, wishing she could remain with him.

"Good night." He replied softly. Before Jenny could turn around, Gibbs took her by surprise and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arm around her waist and sweeping her closer to him. Jenny felt as though she would melt from the sheer bliss. In too short of a time, Gibbs had released her waist and stepped back. "Sweet dreams." He smiled, then faded into the majestic sable cape of night.

**Remember, reviews make me very happy and I will draw you a picture if you review. Seriously, look at my profile pic—I can draw. That one isn't very good (at all) but whatever. Review and also request what drawing you would like. Pretty please ****))**


	4. Fallout

**A/N: Follow-up drabble! This is the fallout of 'arson'. **

Jenny had arrived at work particularly early, hoping to catch Gibbs and talk to him about last night. However, she had no such luck and reluctantly climbed the stairs to her office. There was nothing like paperwork to beg the mind to create distractions. A few hours later, an unexpected visitor entered.

"Jethro," Jenny greeted him, trying to sift the delight out of her voice.

"Jenny," He returned her welcome cordially. Silence slowly filled the room like smoke; Jenny felt as though she were choking on it. The tension was almost palpable.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Jenny stared at him, repressing the hope that had wormed its way into her mind.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. The explosion seemed to have shaken you." His expression was unreadable as he looked her over.

"I'm fine. Is that all?" Jenny hoped to end the strained conversation. It was obvious that he had nothing to say about their relapse.

"One more thing," A smug smile crept across his face. "I like your lip gloss. Strawberries are delicious."

**That was fantastically short. I will be working on another Jibbs ficlet and will hopefully update sooner.**


End file.
